


Toxic Love - A Shameless Fanfic

by CowsCantDance



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ian Gallagher's twin, M/M, Protective Ian Gallagher, gallagher - Freeform, season 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowsCantDance/pseuds/CowsCantDance
Summary: When Ian Gallagher comes back to Chicago after five years, Quinn learns that life is not like she left it. Except there's one thing, Quinn bought her boyfriend back.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Kev Ball/Veronica Fisher, Veronica Fisher/Fiona Gallagher
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (This book is also going to be posted on Wattpad too) 
> 
> Hello, I'm CowsCantDance the Author of this story coming to you with a heads up.  
> This Story contains Alcoholism, Drug addiction, foul language, Rape, and violence If you are sensitive to the topic please click off and read something else.
> 
> My DM's are always open, so if you need to talk I'm here.
> 
> Enjoy.

I have not been home in five years, I left with my boyfriend, Ryan, when I was eighteen. I never wanted to return to Chicago but under some circumstances, I had to come back.

I stood outside the Gallagher household, my boyfriend standing next to me with a leather jacket, dark blue T-shirt, and jeans with some black boots.

"You ready for this, Gallagher?" My boyfriend asks, glancing at me.

I looked over at him, his almond brown hair and chocolate chip brown eyes always made me smile every time.

"I don't know," I said. "I've been gone since I was eighteen, no one came looking for me."

Ryan put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him, I looked up at him as he smiled, "That's because you had me, hon." He said. "You were safe."

I nodded before picking up his arm and putting it back by his side before heading to the stairs. I hopped up the stairs and knocked on the door waiting, glancing back at Ryan and his motorcycle.

The door opened and revealed Phillip, my older brother, he goes by Lip though. He smiled and hugged me.

Lip had his hair cut short, a light complexion with brown hair and blueish eyes. He had a long sleeve shirt on and jeans with some old converses on.

"Quinn? What the hell are you doing here? It has been what? Five years." Lip said. "Who's this?"

He pointed to Ryan and he politely waved, "He's my boyfriend." I answered. "We've been together for five years."

"Five years? Damn, that is a record for any Gallagher. Come on in, bring your boyfriend along." Lip said.

I glanced back at Ryan and smiled. He took it as a sign that he could come in and walked in with me.

Debbie, Carl, Franny, and Liam were all sitting at the table. Some random chick with a baby was standing in the kitchen.

The house was two levels. The first level is the regular places in a house that you would see in a house, a living room, kitchen, and dining room, but with two staircases both leading up to the same second level of the house where the second bathroom and the bedrooms were.

"Quinn?" Debbie said getting up once she noticed me.

She walked over and embraced me; her crimson red hair fell in front of her eyes. I brushed them away and smiled.

"It's been way too long," I said. "But it's good to see you."

"Why did you disappear for five years?" Debbie asks.

"I had some stuff to take care of. Plus, I had to be there for Ryan." I said.

Debbie scrunched her eyebrows and looked at me weirdly. She was probably confused about who Ryan is.

"You know, Ryan, my boyfriend. He had some stuff to do." I said. "Been together for five years, he has a motorcycle."

"Oh, that Ryan!" Debbie said glancing over at my boyfriend. "Hi, welcome back to our crazy family."

"Yeah, thanks, Debbie," Ryan said.

Debbie let go of me and went back to the kitchen. The random chick standing in the kitchen looked at me.

"Who's this?" The chick asks.

"I'm Quinn Rosa Gallagher. I'm Ian's twin sister." I said introducing myself. "Who are you?"

"That's Tami, Lip's girlfriend and mother of his child," Carl said.

"Lip has a kid?" I asked before I walked up to Tami, she carefully passed the baby in her arms to me. I looked at the kid and smiled. "He looks exactly like Lip."

"Be careful." Carl said as I gave him a look, "You'll want one too, it's too cute to resist."

"I already have my hands full of stuff, I don't need a kid right now," I said.

"Yeah, whatever," Ryan said. "So, what do you guys do around here? The normal Southside stuff?"

"Pretty much," Liam said.

I still was looking down at my nephew until he started to fuss a little, so I gave him back and looked over at Liam, he turned into this grown boy.

The last time that I saw him he was almost one year old, I think.

"Well, they always have parties when people get going or come home," I said looking over at Ryan. "You guys want to throw a Gallagher party?"

"I think we were going to do that already for Ian," Lip said.

"Who?" Ryan asks.

I walked over to Ryan and leaned into his ear, "My twin brother." I whispered. "He's the one in jail."

"Oh," Ryan said. "Then I guess that we should get the party supplies. Quinn and I can get party favors if you guys need any."

I looked at my siblings, they were confused.

~*~

"Drugs. Come on Gallaghers, you know what party favors are!" I said.

"Yeah, we know," Lip said. "Was that what you ran away for? To do drugs with Ryan and stuff?"

"No," I said.

I crossed the room and grabbed a cup from the cabinet, some things were still in the same spots that they were before I left.

"Then what did you do?" Debbie asks.

"It's none of your business, little person," Ryan said. "Just mine and my queen's business."

"I'm not going to question the fact that you just called my sister your queen," Lip said. "You guys can get whatever you want, drugs, alcohol. I'll get the ribs."

"I'll get the decorations," Liam said.

"That sounds like a good plan," I said. "Come on, Ryan."

I started to head towards the door when I turned around, everyone looking at me in silence.

"I'm not leaving. I'm staying for good." I said.

"Ok, good," Lip said, relieved.

Ryan walked over and put an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him as we walked towards the front door.

I glanced back at my older brother and it is kind of felt like the first time I was leaving. My puppy dog eyes trying to reassure him that I would be all right with him.

Once we were close enough to the door, Ryan twisted the doorknob and ushered me out the door, closing it behind me.

We walked down the steps and he let go of my shoulder before reaching over and grabbing his helmet.

I did not have a helmet because I did not usually wear one when I drove around with Ryan. I got onto the back of the bike and held on. Not taking one last look before I went to go and get some stuff for the party.

~*~

The wind that blew against my hair while Ryan and I rode made memories of running away from the cops when I did nothing wrong and coming by my brother's little store that he used to work at came flooding back.

The sounds of the southern part of Chicago made me smile and Ryan glanced back at me for a second while we were stopped at a stoplight.

"Happy to be back?" Ryan asks, smiling.

"Yeah. I am." I said. "Thanks for letting me come back."

"Anything for you, my darling," Ryan said looking back at the road.

We kept on going until we turned a corner and Ryan stopped his bike. It was not far from the Gallagher household. But it was in a part of Chicago that you would not expect to go to.

"You want to do the deal, or do you want me to?" Ryan asks. "Because I think that it's time that you learn the ropes of this."

"Then I think it's time for me to do my thing," I said as I got off the bike. "Watch and learn, Ryan."

He laughed at me while he watched me walk away up to this group of people.

Two of the people were smoking blunts, they had a darkish complexion and a black leather jacket. The other two people had a light complexion with an old raggedy shirt.

They all looked at me with wide eyes, looking me up and down. Their lips curled into a smirk.

"What do you need?" One of the guys asks.

"I need party favors," I said. "Anything you have on hand. Something hard?"

"We got you." The same guy said before taking my money and giving me a small baggy full of powder.

I put the small individual baggie into the inside of my coat. Looking around to make sure that no one saw and then I walked back to Ryan.

"I got it," I said.

Ryan turned around, his lips curled into a smile and he hopped back onto his bike. I got on the back of the bike and we took off to the nearest drug store.

The sounds of cars buzzing fill my ears as we drive. The baggie of powder was safely tucked in my coat pocket where it would not be seen by the cops.

"So, what happens at these Gallagher parties?" Ryan asks as we drive.

It was hard to hear him, but I knew what he was asking. Almost all the Gallagher parties end up with everyone sprawled out somewhere in the house. Whether it is a couple sleeping in their bed together or it is just a one-night stand.

"Lots of things," I said. "Some people would sleep with one another; others will just dance until the morning."

"Sounds romantic," Ryan said.

We turned a corner and stopped in front of the nearest drug store. Taking off our helmets and taking them inside with us.

The musty smoke smell hit my nose and I looked at the cashier. They were just standing there reading something on their phone.

"Welcome." The cashier said.

Ryan and I parted ways as we walked down separate aisles in search of different things. I was searching for candy and beer.

I peered down the first aisle and saw an assortment of candies. The colorful wrappings taunt kids to beg their parents to buy these sugary treats that would only make them hyper for a couple of hours and then they would be tired.

Walking down the aisle I grabbed an orange-wrapped candy bar and then headed to the back where I found the assortment of alcoholic beverages.

I opened the clear fridge door and grabbed a pack of beers, meeting up with Ryan in front of the store where we paid.

"ID Please." The cashier said as I placed the pack of beer onto the counter.

I looked at them, their light complexion and beating almond brown eyes burned into the back of my skull. I pulled out my wallet from my back pocket, ripping it open. I placed my driver's license on the counter.

"Here," I said.

The cashier picked up the plastic card, reading over the birthdate they handed me back the card and then continued to ring me up until I looked at the pack of cigarettes that hung on the back wall.

"Get me a pack of Marlboro," I said paying extra. The cashier finished ringing me up and passed me the pack of cigarettes.

"Have a nice day." The cashier said.

I stuck the pack of cigarettes into my coat pocket as we drove off once again.

~*~

But this time when we got to the Gallagher household it was filled to the brim with people everywhere.

I got off the motorcycle and followed Ryan inside as Liam was busy decorating the place in a basketball-themed welcome home party. A bunch of Mexicans was running around making what smelt like tamales or something all while dressed in red and gold basketball jerseys.

"What is going on here?" I ask, watching as Ryan takes the beer to the kitchen fridge.

Liam turned around; he was looking at the stack of shoeboxes that lined the fireplace. I was impressed at how good the party was going to turn out to be.

"Those are Frank's friends," Liam said pointing to the Mexicans. "I wouldn't try stealing any of the food because I think Frank has already."

I nodded, "So what is with the jerseys and how do I get one?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, do you want to be on the Southside team or Northside?" Liam asks. "Oh, and what's your shoe size?"

Frank is not my biological father, we found that out five years ago when Fiona, my older sister, went to go and get paternity tests for all of us. Since we were all curious. But I have not met my real father, according to my biological mother, Monica, who is one of Frank's brothers.

I mostly just call Frank my father to not waste any time explaining.

"Southside. Why in hell would I change to be Northside." I said. "And I am a size six."

Ryan came back from the kitchen, a beer in his hand as I gave him a disappointed face.

"What?" Ryan asks watching Liam give me a green and gold jersey with the word, Southside, sprawled across it and some shoes. "How do I get one of those?"

"First off, those are for the party," I said, ripping the cold open bottle of beer from him. "Second, ask Liam."

I marched upstairs where I found Lip in his room, I went in there and sat on the bed next to him.

"I got these," I said reaching in to grab the drugs out of my jacket pocket.

"Quinn," Lip said, he looked at me with doe eyes. "Why would you go off with him?"

I pressed the cold glass bottle to my lips and drank some of the alcoholic beverage for a long moment before I thought about what to say.

"I love him," I said. "There's this connection between us that I've never had with anyone else."

I glanced at him; he grew a lot in five years. He might have not made it through college, but he got help on his alcoholism and recently had a kid, so I think that his life was good.

Lips eyes softened as he carefully took the alcohol bottle from me and set it onto the nightstand.

"You know that the connection can fade," Lip said.

"I know," I said.

I laid back on the bed, looking at the ceiling. Five whole years I have been gone from this place and nothing changed with the house.

"The week that you disappeared was the week that everyone started coming up with the thoughts of Ian having Bipolar," Lip said. "I thought that's why you disappeared."

I sighed, "No, it wasn't." I said. "I needed the change of scenery, and I was sick of not going anywhere while I was stuck here."

Lip lays back onto the bed, lying next to me. We both stare at the ceiling before looking at each other. He stares at me for a while before looking back at the ceiling.

"I just remember Liam almost dying when Fiona accidentally left out her coke and then I just thought, 'What's the point?' So, I left." I said.

"You left without a note," Lip said. "I went to wake you up the day after Fiona went into jail and you weren't there."

"I'm sorry," I said. "But I'm here now."

"Yeah," Lip said. "Welcome home, Quinn."

"Thanks," I said.

I sat up and got off the bed, reaching over to the nightstand, and grabbed the beer bottle.

"It's almost party time," I said before leaving the room.

~*~

I went downstairs to see Ryan watching tv with Liam while everyone else just did their own thing. I slipped on the jersey over my t-shirt after I sat my drink down for a second. Then I made my way to the couch where I put the shoes that Liam got me on my feet.

"So, when does this party start?" Ryan asks.

"Uh, I believe it can start at any time," I said just as Carl and some girl walked in the door.

"Kelly, this is Quinn. Ian's twin sister." I heard Carl say.

I looked over at the girl that Carl bought in the house, her red hair reminded me of Debbie's.

"Hi," I said. "I was here like five years ago."

"Oh. So, what happened that made you leave?"

"Um, a lot of things but mostly I wanted to see the world," I said.

Kelly nods, turning around and walking off into the other room. I looked over at Ryan and he had this puppy dog look on his face.

My heart swooned as I stared into his eyes. He was wearing a jersey like mine over the shirt he had on underneath.

"What's with that look on your face?" I ask, smirking at him.

"I don't have a look," Ryan said, trying to hide the expression on his face. "I just like staring at your beautiful face."

"You guys are grossing me out," Liam said.

"It's called being in love, little man. One day you'll see." Ryan said.

The door swings open, footsteps follow, and I look over to see a guy and a woman standing there.

The guy had a light complexion, brown eyes, and brown hair. He also had a black tank top with black basketball shorts on and some old shoes on.

The woman had a dark brown complexion, brown eyes, and black hair. Along with a fancy shirt and shorts with fancy high heels.

"Quinn?" The woman asks looking down at me. "Is it the little Quinn who would hide in my house when you played hide and seek?"

"Yes, it is," I said getting up from the couch. I walked over to the woman and embraced her for a couple of minutes. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, Kevin and I are running the Alibi." The woman said.

"That's great!" I said.

"V, where do we put the chips?" Kevin asks.

The woman whose name is Veronica, but goes by V. And the guy's name is Kevin.

"Just put them on the coffee table," Veronica said looking over at Kevin for a second before looking back at me. "So where did you go when you disappeared?"

"I went to some places. But I wasn't alone." I said, Ryan looked over the couch at us and waved. "I had my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Veronica asks as she looks between Ryan and me. "Him?"

"Yeah. She was with me, and still is." Ryan said.

"Okay then," Veronica said. I stepped to the side to let her through and into the kitchen.

Everyone was excited for Ian to come home, honestly, I think I was more excited than everyone else.

I went back to the couch and sat down, reaching over to grab my beer. I drank some and then Ryan took the drink from me. He brings it up to his lips and takes a long drink before setting it on the coffee table.

"Hey? We got a family scrimmage here because I'm on Liam's team." I hear a voice say.

"Ian!" Everyone yelled as I got up and walked around the couch.

After a few hugs from people, Ian looked at me. He was surprised. The corners of his mouth grew into a grin as he came over to me and embraced me. Putting the palm of his hand on the back of my head.

For a long moment we just stood there until he let go of me, he checked me out for any injuries for some reason before he stared into my eyes.

"Your back," Ian said. "I-When did you come home?"

"Today," I said. "It was a coincidence though; I had no idea that you were coming home."

"Don't you ever leave again." Ian said.

"I won't. Now I think there's a party that needs to start." I said.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

Ian went to go and sit down on the couch just as Ryan got up. He crossed the room towards me and grasped my hand.

"Dance with me, darling," Ryan whispered in my ear as I smiled.

He twirled me around and then continued to dance with me. Then we went to the kitchen to get some food. The Mexican people looked at us weirdly and spoke in Spanish for a couple of seconds before letting us get some food.

The night drove on as Ian finally got to meet Fred, Lip, and Tami's son, everyone had cake and enjoyed dancing the night away. Some of us even did some drugs that I got earlier today.

But as the night dwindled, I was wasted from drinking at least three beers and I felt tired from the drugs I snorted. Ryan took me upstairs and led me to one of the rooms that were not occupied.

I laid down on the bed, feeling the tiredness take over as I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Quinn finds out something happens at the party, an altercation disputes between her and her boyfriend. Meanwhile, another Gallagher comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm CowsCantDance the Author of this story coming to you with a heads up.  
> This Story contains Alcoholism, Drug addiction, foul language, Rape, and violence If you are sensitive to the topic please click off and read something else.

I heard the usual commotion of the Gallagher household. Rubbing my eyes to get the sleepiness out I looked around. Something was off though.

I felt the other side of the bed, Ryan wasn't there. I kicked off the blankets, only to reveal that I didn't have my jeans or underwear on. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and got off the bed.

My underwear and jeans were on the floor. I sighed and slipped on my clothes that were on the floor before I left my bedroom.

The household commotion was coming from downstairs. Probably, someone who's making breakfast, I walked towards the stairs and then made my way down to the kitchen where Debbie was making breakfast.

"Morning Quinn, how did you sleep?" Debbie asks.

"I slept just fine, do you know where Ryan went?" I ask crossing the room to the coffee pot. I grabbed a mug and filled it full of coffee.

"I think he left earlier. He was in a hurry." Debbie said.

"So he ditched me?" I ask, leaning against the sink.

"Seems like it. I gotta say though, I knew it was coming." Debbie said. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Sure," I said.

I watched Debbie cook some food as a couple more footsteps made their way downstairs. It was Ian, Lip, and Tami.

"Morning," Lip said.

He walked over to the coffee maker and made some coffee, "I don't know if you guys are planning on cleaning later. But if you are going to clean later, I am missing a watch." Lip said.

"A watch?" I asked glancing at him with one of my eyebrows raised. "When did you last seen it?"

"Is there a problem, Quinn?" Ian ask. "I didn't see your boy toy since last night."

"The last time I saw the watch was last night," Lip said.

"Okay, and now there are no problems. I just was curious." I said. "I'm gonna go and do some stuff. I'll be home later."

"Ok," Lip said. "Are you okay?"

I looked at him, then at my coffee that was still hot. I haven't taken a sip of it yet. I set it on the counter and looked at the ground.

"Did anyone hear any noises coming from my room last night?" I ask looking up from the ground.

"No." Ian and Debbie said at the same time.

I looked at Lip, hoping that maybe he already knew what I was talking about. I wasn't just going to tell him that I had suspected that Ryan violated my private area.

The look on Lips face told me that he didn't hear anything, the one person I looked up to since I was three did not hear anything coming from the upstairs area last night.

I poured my freshly made coffee into the sink, placed the mug on the counter, and crossed the room to the back foot where I grabbed some shoes. I went outside and sat on the stairs while I put them on. It was not winter, but in Chicago there were times were the weather that day would be crisp and cold.

The door opens and I heard some footsteps before the stairs creak a little as someone sat on the step above me. I look up for a second to see Ian sitting there. His crimson orange hair was cut short and he had a tank top on with some red shorts and sneakers that could last him another year or two.

"What's wrong?" Ian asks. "Don't go running off just because we don't have a clue of what's going on again. I want to help."

"Well, you can't help at this time," I said.

Ian sighed, looking away for just a second. The corners of his mouth tug into a smile. He was trying to make me smile, but it didn't work. So that smile he had turned into a frown.

"Red," Ian said.

A surge of memories came flowing back when I heard the nickname he used to call me, Red, it was because I used to like the color red, and every time we had to pick out something I would choose something with Red on it.

"What?" I said, cracking a small smile.

"Please," Ian said. "I'm your brother, your twin brother, so basically I was your first best friend and will always be your first best friend. Now I can sense that something is off, please tell me."

I looked at him, as he stared back. I turned away to try not to cry. Turning back I sniffled and wiped some tears that were falling from my eyes.

"Oh, Quinn," Ian said, I watched as he got up from the steps then he walked up to me and pulled me in for a hug.

"I don't know if it happened." I sobbed.

He let go of me, "We will figure this out. In the meantime, if that son of a bitch comes back-" Ian started.

"Don't do anything, I don't know if he did it. But I am going to go and get checked." I said.

"Okay, well do you want me to go with you?" Ian asks.

"No. To be honest I think I would like to do this on my own. The only person I would have liked to take me would have been Fiona. But she is not here." I said. "Thanks though."

"Ok. I'll be here when you get back," Ian said.

~*~

I nodded before trudging down the sidewalk, looking back when I got far enough away from the house. Ian went back inside, I turned back and continued on my way.

As I walked the cold sidewalks, it started to hit me, that the one person that I've trusted for five years may have done something to me and the only person I've told is my brother. My twin.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I got it out, reading the messages that Ryan sent me and a couple of missed calls. Every text that I looked at had the same theme, he was brushing the whole party off.

5 missed calls: Ryan

Ryan: Where are you? Ian told me you ran off in a hurry.

Ryan: Please answer me!

I slipped my phone into my pocket again and continued my walk. It was going to take me a while to get to the hospital, I didn't know if any proof would still be there by the time I got there.

It took me hours to get there on foot. Probably a waste of time. I took out my phone staring at the never-ending course of notifications from Ryan and some from Fiona.

Ian must have told her.

From Fiona: I'm going to come home for a while. See you in a couple of hours.

I put my phone into my pocket, waiting with the whole line of people in the waiting room. Breathing in through my nose and out my mouth, I tried to remember a moment in that party where I felt like myself.

"Quinn Gallagher?" A nurse asks as I looked towards the nurse.

"Right this way." The nurse then said, as I got out of my seat and walked towards her.

She guided me down some hallways, the hospital lemon scent hit my nose and made my stomach hurt. We proceeded to go down the hallways until we got to a separate room, where the nurse then shut the door behind us and waited for me to sit down.

"So could you tell me why you here?" The nurse asks.

I sat down in the chair and looked around the room, trying to avoid the on slot of questions that they were going to have.

'You should know already, isn't it in my chart?' I thought to myself.

"Quinn?" The nurse asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here?" The nurse asks again.

"For an appointment." I lie.

The nurse cocks her head to the side, obviously confused. Who would drag themselves to the hospital on foot just for an appointment?

"I know that this might be hard, but could you tell me what this appointment is about?" The nurse presses.

"I-I think I was raped. Last night at a party. I haven't taken a shower or that. So I think everything is still there." I said slowly.

Glancing at the ground, I sucked in a deep breath and let it out. Listening to shuffling noises and followed by the door closing.

Hours passed as more doctors came in, some with big cameras to document the wounds. Even though the only bruise on my body was on my shin. Eventually, I was all done and was left in the room alone again.

I pulled out my phone and started to text someone.

To Ryan: We need to talk.

Slipping my phone into my pocket, I waited until the nurse came back with a cop.

"Why is there a cop?" I asked.

"We have to call the cops when there is a rape case. It's apart of the protocol." The nurse said.

"O-Okay," I said.

"Ma'am, would you like to tell me what happened?" The officer asks.

"Sure," I said. "I was at a party, it was a coming home party. We were dancing with the family. I don't remember the rest."

"Okay. Well, do you know who did it? Like a description?" The officer asks.

I thought for a moment, the many times that we Gallaghers' been in trouble due to stupid stuff with the cops. It put a permanent feeling of being scared that I am going to be arrested.

"Yes, it was my boyfriend- ex-boyfriend. He wears a red hoodie and jeans, along with black converse." I said. "Now can I go?"

"Yes, you can go." The officer said.

Gathering my stuff I made my way out of the room that I was in and down the hall. Then out of the hospital, where I called an Uber to take me back to the Gallagher house.

By the time I got back to the house, it was getting darker and pouring rain.

Rain pelted down on me as I slowly walked up the stairs. Stopping on the top step, I sat down and pulled out the Marlboro box, and got out a cigarette.

The door opens just as I was gonna light it and someone leans down and takes the cigarette out of my hand. Looking up I saw a light complexion female wearing a tank top, sweatshirt, jeans, and converses. She had almond brown wavy hair and dark brown eyes.

"You shouldn't be smoking this." She said stepping down a step, then sitting right next to me.

"I know, Fiona," I said. "It's been a crazy day though."

"Did you report him?" Fiona asks.

I nod my head, leaning over to try to snatch the cigarette back. Fiona tossed it away from me. I frowned glancing back at the half-full box of cigarettes and got another one out.

"I should have stayed," Fiona said.

"It wouldn't have done anything if you would have been here," I said. "I still ran off with a guy that I thought I would be with forever."

"I think that if I would have stayed, the incident would not have happened," Fiona said.

"The incident." I muse, lighting my cigarette. I sucked in drag and then blew it out. "Why don't you say it like it is."

"What do you mean?" Fiona asks. "Are you drunk?"

I glanced at Fiona and then back at the cars parked in front of the house, "No, if I were drunk. I would be stumbling around, slurring words, Ian would have to carry me to my room. So, no, I am not drunk. Just burnt out." I said. "I was raped. I am sick of people just trying not to say the one little word, I was raped. A person forced themself on me and did something while I was unconscious."

Footsteps approach us, I glanced at the figure that was not far away from me. They were wearing a red sweatshirt, jeans, and black converse. The stairs creaked a little as I glanced back at Fiona, who stood up from sitting next to me on the stairs.

"You must be Ryan." Fiona started.

"Yeah, that's me," Ryan said. "Can I talk to Quinn?"

"N-" Fiona started

"Fiona, just go inside. I'll be fine." I said. "If you think that something is gonna happen, just tell the boys."

Fiona stared at me for a long moment and then went up the steps, the front door swings open and then closes behind her. The rain was getting heavier, the streets of Chicago would be almost flooded by now.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I should ask you the same thing. But you seem that you returned to the normal state of wanting to be here instead of with me." Ryan said.

"No, I belong here. But you? Your ass belongs in jail." I said.

Ryan walked closer to me, sopping footsteps plop in puddles with every step. His nose flared, seemingly like he was going to hit me.

"I belong in jail?" Ryan asks, raising his voice. "We both should be in jail, but look at us now."

"You did something to me didn't you?" I ask.

Ryan raises his hand, I put my hands in the air. A chuckle breaks free from his lips as that was the only thing that hung in the air.

"Why did you put your hands up, darling? You know that makes me want to hit you more." Ryan said, a devilish smirk on his face.

"Well don't, because I'm sick of your behavior. Driving me back into doing drugs, making me do things that I've told you that I don't want to do." I said. "You. Are. A-"

"I'm what? Say it, Quinn, I dare you." Ryan muses.

"You're a bitch." I said. "Did you steal Lip's watch?"

"What do you mean, 'Did I steal it?', he gave it to me," Ryan said.

"Bullshit. That's not yours to take!" I exclaimed.

Ryan raises his hand once again, his hand slaps across my face. Stinging right afterward, I tried to place my hand on my cheek when I felt Ryan grab my hands.

"Fiona!" I yell, feeling him let go of my hands with one of his hands.

With his free hand, he balled it up into a fist and punched me in the face. Letting go of my hands, the only thing that was stopping me from losing my balance, I fall backward and smack my head on one of the stair steps. Blacking out not long after.

~*~  
Third Point Of View  
~*~

Opening the door, the whole Gallagher gang piled out the front door and met eyes with Ryan, who knew he was in for a load of trouble.

"What's going on out here?" A voice asks as Fiona looks over to see her best friend, Veronica walking across their yard.

"V! Come help me get Quinn inside!" Fiona yelled, looking down at the steps.

The boys were enraged, not only was their favorite sibling hurt. But no one is allowed to hurt their sister.

Ryan saw Carl with the famous Gallagher baseball bat and took off running down the street. Carl, Ian, and Lip followed closely behind while Kevin, Veronica's husband called the cops.

Inside the house, V and Fiona sat Quinn on the couch, Debbie grabbed some washcloths to stop the bleeding on the back of Quinn's head.

She knelt next to her head while she held pressure and watched as Quinn's chest rises and fell with every breath she took.

"Fiona, is Quinn going to be okay?" Debbie asks, glancing at V and Fiona.

"She needs a doctor, Fiona," V said. "She could have internal bleeding in her brain."

"Your right, didn't Kev call an ambulance already?" Fiona asks.

"No, he called the cops," V answered. "Let's just hope none of the boys gets arrested for chasing that bastard."

"Ok, well can't we just carry her to the car? Time is wasting and this washcloth feels too full of blood." Debbie cried.

They thought for a moment, V calling Kev to carry Quinn to the car. Then he waited at the house for the boys to get back and watched Franny while Liam, Debbie, V, and Fiona go with Quinn in the car.

While in the car, Quinn was sprawled across Debbie and V's laps while Fiona drove. Liam watched intently as he waited for Quinn to wake up.

If she wakes up.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of The day: Do you think that the boys, Carl, Ian, and Lip are going to get arrested for chasing Ryan, and do you think that Quinn is gonna make it?


End file.
